The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium and, more specifically, to an information processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium with which users are encouraged to browse contents more often, and are provided with a high level of satisfaction with the contents.
In recent years, devices popularly developed are those displaying text-based contents of newspaper, books, and the like on their displays for browsing thereof.
The use of such devices implements a new medium of electronic newspaper or the like. More in detail, with the devices displaying contents on their displays for browsing thereof, the users are allowed to read newspaper articles as if flipping through the pages of a printed newspaper.
As an example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-262306 describes a technology proposed to specify which character strings are a display target for each of a plurality of articles on the displayed image of a newspaper. As to the character strings specified as such as a display target for each of the articles, the number of characters thereof is used as a basis to adjust the size of a display region provided for display of each of the articles on the image of the newspaper.